Memories
by Kitty Girls 1989
Summary: Tyson's grandfather and father die, and he is put into a foster home. Some bad things start happening and he ends up in the hospital. R&R. Mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**/N**: KG 1: Hiya! Welcome to our first fanfic written together. Most of you know me as Star Girl11 and KG 2 over here as Kitty-Kat-1989.

KG 2 –waves at the readers-.

KG 1: Anyway we don't anybody accept the Armelias, the social worker, and that's it I guess. Anyway, enough blabbing on with the story.

**Chapter 1-**

**A Not so Great New Home **

"Are you nervous," The social worker asked Tyson. They were on thie r way to his new foster parents house, since his father and grandfather were killed in the fire that had ruined his house.

"A little I guess," Tyson had his head down and he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"They're nice people. I've checked them out and they will be very nice to you. I promise." The social worker looked down at him with her loving look. But Tyson didn't return the look. He just kept looking down. Finally they got to the house that Tyson was going to live in. They got out and they went up to the door. She rang the doorbell and after waiting for a few minutes, a lady came to the door.

"Oh hello there! I am Diane Armelia! You must be the foster boy, Tyson!" she said. To Tyson it looked like her smile was a mile wide.

"Come in, Come in! I've got some breakfast for you!" she added, since it was early in the morning when they had gotten there.

"Well I've got to go, because I've got other children to other children to attend to." The social worker said and then she left and Tyson was all alone.

---

A little later, Diane was giving him a tour of the house. She had shown him everything, except his room.

"Do you have my room?" he asked in a quiet voice. Her face got an irritated look, but it went back to her smiley face.

"Umm, yes, follow me." She took him down to the lowest level of the house, the basement. Everywhere you looked there were cobwebs and spiders dangling all over, there were rat holes everywhere, and the floor was hard, cold, cement.

"This where you will be staying." She said. She didn't have her smile anymore. Tyson was beginning to get scared. She went up the stair and shut the door, it sounded like she had even locked it. In the corner of the room, there was a little cot covered in dust, that he supposedly thought was his bed. Tears began to fill his eyes but he knew that he should be brave. That's what Hiro had taught him. How much he missed Hiro, he hadn't seem Hiro in quite a while. Hiro, had just one day, got up and left without any warning. Hiro had taught him a lot of things, even about Beyblades. That was how he got started was by Hiro. But all his dreams were ruined when his house and his father and grand-father were killed. Everything was ruined, and now he had to live with these awful people.

He sighed, slowing moving over to the dusty cot, and dusting it off to the best of his capability. He then sat down on top of it, placing his bag containing the few things he owned that had survived the fire next to him. He rummaged through it pulling out two pictures.

One of the pictures was him with the BladeBreakers taken not long after the World Championships in Moscow, almost two years a go now. The other was him with his family about a year a go.

Tyson smiled a little at the pictures, those were the good times, so little trouble and so little problems. Well except for the Boris incident, but that was just one thing. He put the pictures to the side and pulled out his Dragoon, turning it looking at it in the dim light provided by the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

/Tyson are you all right/ Dragon asked through the link.

/I'll be fine Dragoon. It just seems to be all happening so fast, and what is up with this foster family? The social worker said they were nice people! My definition of nice is not locking up someone in their room a.k.a. a basement in need of some serious spring cleaning/ Tyson replied.

/I could contact one of the other bitbeasts to contact one of the owners to get some help/ Dragoon suggested.

/No, I don't want to bother them, with Max in America, Kenny on vacation in Italy and Ray in China. I don't think it would be a good idea./ Tyson replied.

/What about Kai/Dragoon asked.

/Lets not go there./ Tyson replied.

/All right if you say so./Dragoon said.

Tyson was about to reply when he heard the door to his room being unlocked and opened.

**End of Chapter 1**

KG 1: You know that looked a lot longer on paper. –shrugs- Oh well please review. Next chapter should be up by next Friday at the latest, and it will be longer that I promise though we might move the date to Saturday. –sees readers glares- Hey look we are just giving everybody a chance to review. But I promise it will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

KG 1: Hiya and welcome to chapter 2! I don't have much to rant about so I'll just do the disclaimer and get on with the chapter. I don't anything accept for Mr. Lathrop and the Armelias.

KG 2: Now on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth Starts Settling In**

Hiro (1) watched he two young Beybladers go at it. He was currently in India (2) working as a coach for up coming Beybladers. Since he had left his family to travel while coaching, he had visited Sweeden, Brazil, Poland, Spain, and Lexington (3), before he had come here. He hadn't heard any new from home in a while and he was growing concerned.

"Excuse me, Mr. Granger," he turned to see that the person speaking to him was the man who had hired him, Mr. John Lathrop (4).

"Yes, Mr. Lathrop," he said.

"You got this in the mail," he said handing an envelope to him.

Hiro took the envelope, opened it, and began to read the letter that was enclosed. Once he was finished the envelope in his bag and heading to the nearest phone to call the number that the letter had provided.

Mr. Lathrop blinked by his sudden action, but didn't say anything as Hiro dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, a few rings later someone did pick up and Hiro began to talk, "Hello, this is Hiro Granger, I am calling in regards to my younger brother Tyson Granger."

There was a pause before Hiro said, "Yes, I received the letter, that's why I called. Where is he now?"

There was another pause and then Hiro said, "He is with a foster family with the Armelias?"

Another pause and then Hiro said sounding slightly outraged, "What do you mean I have to go to court to get custody! He's my brother!"

Another pause before Hiro said, "All right I understand. When is the court date set for? June 22nd. Okay, I'll make the proper arrangement to be there. Good day." With that he hung up and turned to face Mr. Lathrop.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Granger," Mr. Lathrop asked.

Hiro sighed, "Yes I need to go back to Japan. My father and grandfather are dead and my little brother is in foster care."

"I understand, I am sorry to hear about your father and grandfather." He replied.

"Thank you. It was wonderful working for you. Now excuse me I have another call to make," Hiro said turning to the phone and dialing another number.

After a couple of rings someone picked up and Hiro said, "Hello, I would like to know when the next flight to Japan is?"

---

Tyson whimpered slightly rubbing his right wrist (5). It had turned out Diane was opening the door to call him up to meet her husband, Paul. Tyson had made the mistake of "talking back" when really all he had done was make a comment about his room and had been slapped on the wrist and then sent to do chores. After that, he was given a meager lunch and then locked back up in his "room."

/Tyson/ Dragoon said.

/I'm fine, Dragoon. / Tyson replied.

/Why did they hit you? Did you do something wrong/ Dragoon asked.

/All I did was make a comment on how we should really clean this place up, how it was dusty and stuff, and Diane hit me on the wrist saying that I was ungrateful and they could just as well make me sleep in the garage without a bed if they wanted to. / Tyson replied.

/But you weren't being ungrateful/ Dragoon said, sounding slightly outraged.

/Yeah, I know. Well on the bright side I've heard that usually a foster child doesn't stay very long at the homes for too long. Hopefully the stay won't last too long. / Tyson replied.

/Yes. Hopefully. / Dragoon replied.

**End of Chapter 2**

KG 1: And that's it for Chapter 2! Now for review replies:

**Mirrored-Insanity**: -hands a cookie- glad you liked it here's the next chapter!

**Minako Mikito**: -hands a cookie- glad you like it here's the next chapter!

**bottlecaps**: -hands a cookie- Glad you liked it. KG 2 and I liked the way you did your review!

**Kai's the Best**: -sweatdrops while handing over a cookie- Trust me if it weren't for the fact that KG 2 over here doesn't like yaoi, this would be TyKa. I'm a yaoi fangirl myself so yeah...but the problem is that KG 2 that doesn'r like yaoi, so there isn't going to be any Tyka. Maybe if I ever finish one of my own projects but not in this story. Anyway glad you liked it, and please don't stop reading because it isn't Tyka. Since I'm not even sure what the pairing is going to be if there is a pairing.

**bladebreakers**: -hands a cookie over-OO Yeah, KG 2 and I were surprised when you made that comment about worrying about Tyson. Though once the surprise wore off KG 2 found it slightly amusing. Anyway glad you liked it!

**Betrayed by Darkness**: -hands two cookies over because of the person being the first reviewer- Well your getting it before Saturday, glad you liked it!

KG 2: That's all for this week! See you next week with Chapter 3.


End file.
